Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope optical system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of pixels of an image sensor has increased remarkably, and in the field of microscopes, expectations for microscope apparatuses that enable observation and image acquisition while achieving both a wide field of view and a high resolving power have been growing. As an example, when a microscope apparatus having both a wide field of view and a high resolving power is applied to a virtual slide, a scanning speed can increase.
In order to realize the microscope apparatus described above, an objective needs to have a low magnification and a high numerical aperture. Such an objective is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-186162 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-075982.